Sex and Magic
by NSmaniacs
Summary: Ela não sabia o que aquele simples feitiço podia provocar... One-shot. DRAMIONE.


_**Sex and Magic.**_

**Atenção: **O conteúdo desta fanfic é restrito a menores de 18 anos. Embora a maioria que esteja lendo são menores de idade, porque são safadinhos e precisam extravasar a tensão sexual com alguma coisa. Hehehehe. Além disso, os personagens não me pertecem. São de autoria da escritora, diva, J.K. Rowling. DRAMIONE!

**Sinopse: **Hermione estava sendo perseguida por Draco Malfoy no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. O que ela não esperava, era ser enfeitiçada pelo próprio e acabar se rendendo à tentação que um certo louro de olhos azuis lhe causava. O que um simples feitiço não pode fazer...

* * *

Eu estou ficando louca ou é só impressão minha? Deve ser. Provavelmente. _Tem _que ser. Digo isso porque ultimamente, percebi que alguém anda me perseguindo e me tentando de uma forma que chega a ser assustadora. Não, não é Rony. Nem Harry. Aliás, eu nem me importaria se fosse um deles, por mais estranho que fosse. Não mesmo! Porque comparando eles a quem realmente está me tentando, eles são confiáveis.

O problema, é que quem está me perseguindo, é um imbecil, extremamente arrogante, enjoado, loiro de olhos azuis e um Sonserino idiota. Um idiota especialmente _sexy_... Ok, pare com esses pensamentos impuros, dona Hermione. Mas querem saber seu nome? Ah... Acho que nem preciso dizer, não é? Draco Malfoy. Nos ultimos dias esse garoto tem me dado muito trabalho! Seus sorrisinhos tortos e olhares perturbadores para mim me afetam e muito.

Não é a toa que não consigo mais me concentrar nas aulas de poções, que é uma das aulas que temos com os Sonserinos. Draco tem me observado de um jeito... _Diferente_, digamos assim. Não é normal! Era suposto ele me odiar, assim como eu o odeio. Mas não é isso que está aparentando. Como outro dia, na biblioteca. Eu estava estudando, na minha, quietinha. E faltavam alguns minutos para a biblioteca se fechar, quando surge aquele homem, com seu sorriso diabólico e seu olhar gélido que fazia meu coração disparar. Infelizmente ele tinha esse poder sobre mim.

E então, quando levantei meu rosto para ver quem estava sentado à minha frente, me deparei com ele me observando, de cima a baixo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em meus seios, cobertos pela fina camisa da escola, que tinha um botão a mais aberto. E eu nem havia reparado nisso.

É claro que a minha cara estava um pimentão, sem duvidas. E ele se divertia com isso. Mas ele não parava por aí. Oh, não... Ele olhou para os meus seios novamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Céus! Morri, fui ao céu e voltei pra Terra!

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Hm... Vim fazer uma visitinha a você, Granger. Fiquei sabendo que agora você é monitora-chefe, huh?

- Sou, sim. - E voltei a enfiar minha cara no livro, com o intuíto de esconder minha vergonha.

- Então tenho uma ótima noticia para lhe dar. Eu também sou. Parece que vamos nos encontrar nos dias das rondas noturnas, Granger... - ele disse, sua voz rouca se aproximando cada vez mais do meu ouvido. Foi só aí que eu percebi que ele havia se levantado e dera a volta na mesa, ficando ao meu lado. Seus dedos longos e um tanto finos tocaram minha bochecha e desceram pelo meu pescoço. Depois, fizeram o mesmo caminho, parando em minha nuca.

Os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram e eu estremeci. A ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi uma risada abafada de Draco e em seguida, ele me deixou sozinha, acenando de costas para mim. Acho que eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada como naquela noite. Envergonhada e com raiva, com certeza! Eu me levantei imediatamente, pegando meus livros e fui correndo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Lá, encontrei meus dois melhores amigos conversando. Ron levantou o olhar para mim assim que passei por eles e joguei minhas coisas sobre a mesa.

- O que houve, Mione? Porque chegou mais tarde hoje?

- E-Eu... Eu perdi a hora. Estava realmente divertido na biblioteca - eu disse sem pensar. Depois me castiguei mentalmente por dizer tal coisa. Ron e Harry me olharam desconfiados e eu fui me sentar perto deles, em frente à lareira. - Eu digo... O livro. É bem interessante sabem?

- Hm, certo...

- E vocês dois? O que ficaram fazendo até agora? Já era para vocês estarem dormindo, não é? Pelo que eu sei, amanhã Harry tem jogo de quadribol contra a Cornival.

- Ah, isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que acordar cedo Mione. O jogo é só à tarde.

- E-Então... Ah, que seja!

Os dois se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Eu não queria demonstrar que estava nervosa, mais do que eu já havia demonstrado. Então peguei minhas coisas e murmurei um "boa-noite". Subi para o dormitório das garotas e joguei minhas coisas no chão. Vesti minha camisola branca e tentei dormir. É claro que não consegui...

Não me lembro se cheguei a dormir, pois me sentia bastante cansada na manhã seguinte e mal consegui assistir à aula de adivinhação. Malfoy estava perturbando até minha vida escolar, vê se pode! Para minha sorte eu não tinha aulas com ele naquele dia. Um dia raro, com certeza. Mas então eu me lembrei que tinha ronda naquela noite e que provavelmente eu acabaria esbarrando com ele pelos corredores.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, ou melhor, _infelizmente _chegou, eu fui até o dormitório para trocar de roupa, pois a minha saia da escola estava queimada, graças a um explosivim que Hagrid deixou à solta durante a sua aula. Fui até o armário procurar por alguma outra saia, mas a unica que eu achei era a que eu usara no quarto ano. Serviu, mas estava bem mais curta e mais justa no quadril. Não me importei. Iria com ela mesmo. Então, ao passar pela sala comunal, avistei Harry e Ron sentados, comemorando a vitória de Grifinória sobre o time da Cornival. Foi quase impossivel não ver que eles estavam olhando para as minhas pernas. E aquilo me constrangiu profundamente.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso, droga?

- D-Desculpa - murmurou Rony. - Mas o que houve com a sua... ahn... Saia?

- A minha saia ficou queimada em uma boa parte por causa do maldito explosivim! E eu só encontrei esta aqui. É do quarto ano.

- Ah, sim. - disse Harry, ainda com os olhos cravados em minhas pernas. Ron deu um chute na canela dele, fazendo-o voltar à realidade e olhar para mim. - Ela está bem curta, Hermione.

- É, eu sei. Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Harry... E por favor, _pare _de olhar!

Harry e Rony olharam para cima novamente e eu finalmente consegui me livrar da vergonha. Provavelmente eles estavam chocados demais ao me ver com aquela saia, afinal, eu era "recatada" demais. Ou pelo menos eles achavam isso... Ultimamente meus hormônios andam à flor da pele. Principalmente quando um certo garoto loiro está por perto...

- Onde você vai? - Harry perguntou. - Pensei que ia ficar para comemorar conosco.

- Não posso, Harry. Me desculpe. Mas eu tenho que fazer a ronda hoje... Deveres e obrigações de uma monitora-chefe.

- Que droga! Ainda bem que eu não passei de monitor - disse Rony, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Revirei meus olhos nas órbitas e acenei para eles. Saí da sala comunal sem ânimo nenhum para ficar rondando o castelo durante toda a noite. Eu preferia mil vezes ficar comemorando com meus amigos e bebendo Whisky de Fogo, mas não podia. Se descobrissem que eu não estava cumprindo meu dever de monitora-chefe... Ugh, não gosto nem de pensar!

Já fazia meia hora que eu estava naquele ritmo. O silêncio do castelo chega a ser incômodo quando eu estava tão acostumada à tipica barulheira durante o dia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, me sentia aliviada por não ouvir a voz irritante de Lilá Brown ecoando pelos corredores. E é claro, mais aliviada ainda por não ter esbarrado em nenhum Sonserino mal caráter e sexy. Argh, estão vendo? Olha o que eu estou pesando, Merlin...

Resolvi ir até o banheiro para ver se não havia ninguém por lá. Quando cheguei, silêncio. Totalmente vazio, a não ser pela Murta, que andava de um lado para o outro e que depois desapareceu, sem ao menos falar ou olhar para mim. O problema era que aquele silêncio todo estava me dando sono. Muito sono. Então me abaixei sobre a pia e abri a torneira, levando a água ao rosto e enxugando-o em seguia. Então, quando levantei o rosto e olhei para o espelho, levei um susto. Ali estava ele. Olhando para minhas pernas e mordendo o lábio inferior novamente, extremamente sedutor. Virei-me lentamente, empunhando minha varinha, caso ele tentasse alguma coisa.

- Boa-noite, Granger... Vejo que se produziu bastante para essa noite! Quem diria. Você, que sempre se escondeu atrás dos livros e de suas roupas compridas demais, tem um corpo desse. Isso está muito errado.

Seu olhar percorreu todo o meu corpo, de cima a baixo e eu comecei a sentir um certo calor. As más linguas diziam que Draco era muito _dotado_, quando se tratava desses assuntos. Pansy Parkinson não se cansava de falar sobre isso. Eu mesma já havia presenciado uma conversa entre ela e uma outra companheira Sonserina e sinceramente, foi grotesco. Pansy não precisava dar todos os detalhes. Mas acabei ficando curiosa com uma coisa... Draco realmente tinha tanquinho?

Por um momento me passou pela cabeça em pedir para que ele tirasse a blusa, para que eu pudesse confirmar a história de Pansy, mas balancei a cabeça rapidamente, para espantar essa maldita idéia da minha mente. Merlin, eu estava ficando louca isso sim!

- Chocada demais por me ver, Granger?

- N-Não. E pare de me olhar desse jeito, Malfoy. Antes que eu deixe você cego.

- Uh, jura? As consequências disso não seriam nada boas para você, sabe?

- Experimente então, pra ver. E eu não me produzi por sua causa, Malfoy. Ainda não perdi o juizo... - o loiro abriu um sorriso torto estonteante e começou a se aproximar perigosamente de mim. Meu corpo se estremeceu quando ele estava a centimetros de distância e a unica coisa que eu consegui fazer foi me segurar na pia. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e parecia que eu iria cair se não me segurasse ali.

- Eu posso fazer você perder o juizo, se quiser, Granger. Sabe, é um grande desperdicio... Apesar de você ser uma Grifinória irritante, até que eu poderia me divertir bastante com você. Poderia fazer estragos em você... E você poderia me satisfazer, é claro. - Draco disse isso no meu ouvido, enquando passava a mão em minha cintura delicadamente. Delicado não é algo que faça parte do vocabulário de Draco, muito menos de seus atos! Então, tomando força e recuperando o meu bom senso, empurrei-o e lhe dei um tapa. E nada foi mais divertido do que ver sua expressão de indignação.

- Não. Chegue. Perto. De mim. S-Seu... Nojento!

- V-Você me paga Granger! - então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Draco sacou sua varinha e a apontou para mim. Um raio de luz prateada me atacou, me empurrando para o chão. Mas eu não senti nada. Foi como se o seu feitiço não tivesse surtido efeito. Me levantei, com um sorrisinho satisfeito e vitorioso no rosto. Olhei para minhas mãos, apalpei meu rosto. Nada mudara. Malfoy veio andando lentamente na minha direção, agora com a varinha novamente em seu bolso e ele tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos pareciam me despir e eu senti o sangue subir até minhas bochechas. Chequei meu corpo para ver se ainda estava vestida e sim, eu estava.

- Será que você não percebeu? Seu feitiço não me atingiu, Malfoy.

- Não? Ora, Granger ingênua... Espere um pouco e verá. Vou andando. Quero ter certeza de fazê-la sofrer em quando me procura.

- Eu? Procurar _você_? Porque diabos eu faria isso, seu idiota?

Mas Malfoy já estava longe, rindo. Eu confesso que estava um pouco assustada. O que aconteceria comigo? Esperei. 3 minutos... Nada. 5 minutos... Nada. Mas então, depois de ter andado por mais dois corredores, eu comecei a sentir um calor insuportável. Parecia que eu estava dentro de uma fornalha! Afrouxei a gravata vermelha e amarela e abri dois botões de minha blusa, deixando um decote sutil. E foi aí que o inferno começou...

Pude sentir um desespero de repente. Minha calcinha estava completamente encharcada e eu estava sendo consumida por um desejo absurdo de ter algo _dentro_ de mim. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e extremamente fracas. Pude sentir os meus seios ficando rígidos e em meu ventre, parecia que havia uma dor implorando para que eu acabasse com ela. Desesperada, me levantei depois de ficar de joelhos no chão, me apoiando à parede. Eu precisava encontra o Malfoy. Aquele maldito...

Eu estava sufocada pelo desejo desesperador que me consumia. E então, imaginar Malfoy dentro de mim... Foi o estopim do meu desespero. A vontade se intensificava cada vez mais e aquele liquido começou a escorrer por minhas pernas. O calor se intensificava também e sem escolha, fui obrigada a abrir toda a blusa. Foi aí, que finalmente encontrei Malfoy, parado e encostado a uma parede, enquanto observava o luar. Parecia extremamente entediado e eu queria acabar com o tédio dele. Me aproximei cambaleando e seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu, me causando arrepios.

- Ora, não demorou muito, não é sangue-ruim?

- S-Se... Eu n-não esti-v-vesse nesse estado M-Malfoy... E-Eu juro q-que te estup-porava aqui me-mesmo!

- Que estado, Granger? Está _desesperada_? Previ que sim.

- Você não v-vai fazer n-nada?

- Me diga o que você quer que eu faça... - eu perdi as forças quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e acabei caindo no chão. Quando meu corpo encontrou a superficie gelada do mármore, ele se contraiu e eu não pude conter um gemido. Estava precionando meu quadril contra o chão, para tentar melhorar minha situação, mas não estava ajudando muito. Malfoy, me vendo fazer isso, sorriu sombriamente para mim.

- Você me quer _dentro _de você, Granger? Quer que eu seja o chão nesse preciso momento, é?

Eu não tinha escolha. Então assenti, provavelmente com cara de cachorro sem dono. Meu coração pulou quando Malfoy me levantou do chão e me prensou contra a parede. Sem hesitar, prendi sua cintura com minhas duas pernas, enquanto suas mãos me seguravam pela cintura. Malfoy não perdeu tempo. Mas havia algo nele de diferente. Ele estava sendo _carinhoso_. Eu pensei que ele fosse violento, mas me enganei redondamente. Sua mão afagou minha bochecha suavemente e depois, se acomodou em minha nuca. Seus lábios umidos pousaram sobre a pele exposta do meu pescoço e mordiscaram, alternando-se a beijos e novamente mordidas. Malfoy pressionou seu quadril contra o meu e eu pude sentir sua excitação.

Merlin, pelo que eu senti naquele momento, ele realmente era bem dotado! Pansy tinha razão. Mas naquele instante, pensar em Pansy ou no que ela havia dito não estava nos meus planos. Eu senti a boca de Malfoy se aproximar da minha, mas antes de me beijar e acabar com o meu desespero, ele parou e olhou em meus olhos. Só ali eu percebi como seus olhos eram tão azuis... E pareciam... Pareciam tão bonitos e tão serenos.

- Granger, me responde uma coisa?

- Hm? - foi a unica coisa que eu consegui murmurar.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- N-Não... - e com isso, arranquei um sorriso torto novamente.

- 10,000 pontos para Sonserina. - Dizendo isso, Malfoy tomou minha boca e começou a me beijar. Um beijo suave, lento, que foi ficando cada vez mais urgente e até um pouco violento. As nossas linguas se encontraram e pareciam dançar em perfeita sincronia. E isso não estava me satisfazendo. Ao contrário... Meu ventre parecia estar sendo queimado.

Num ato de desespero, minha mão desceu pelo abdômen de Malfoy e parou no fecho de sua calça. Ele abriu os olhos e interrompeu o beijo, me olhando nos olhos e dando seu maldito sorriso torto. De repente, a sala precisa apareceu e ele adentrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Draco, vão nos ouvir...

- Desculpe? - ele disse, parecendo surpreso. - Do que você me chamou?

- D-Draco... - eu disse, passando a minha própria mão pela minha intimidade, tentando acalmá-la. Ao fazer isso senti um leve espasmo percorrer todo o meu corpo e joguei a cabeça para trás. Quando a levantei, pude ver Draco se deliciando com aquela visão.

- É a primeira vez que a ouço me chamar pelo meu nome... - ele disse, se aproximando. Então, ele começou a desabotoar sua camisa lentamente. Mas eu não podia esperar mais. Meu corpo já estava gritando. Puxei-o pela gola de sua camisa e abri rapidamente todos os botões, fazendo-o dar uma risada um pouco rouca. Aquilo me deixou completamente fora de mim. E então, as mãos de Draco passearam pela minha barriga, e de lá foram até meus ombros e suavemente e tiraram minha blusa. Logo depois, suas mãos foram até o fecho do meu sutiã e ele o abriu, tirando a peça e jogando-a longe. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para os meus seios, parecendo maravilhado.

- Nunca imaginei que eles pudessem ser tão... Tão... - disse ele, para minha satisfação. Antes que eu pudesse responder, sua boca mordiscou um dos meus mamilos, e eu deixei escapar um gemido. Sua mão dava igual atenção ao meu outro seio, me fazendo estremecer. Minha intimidade estava cada vez mais úmida. E eu estava queimando por dentro, morrendo de desejo. Ele me deitou sobre uma mesa que havia ali, o que tornava tudo mais confortável.

Malfoy tirou sua boca do meu mamilo e começou a traçar um caminho com a lingua pela minha barriga, até chegar na minha saia. Ele a levantou, deixando-a na minha cintura e seus dentes puxaram minha calcinha encharcada para baixo. Depois, eu mesma tirei-a e a joguei para o lado. As mãos de Malfoy abriram minhas pernas lentamente e ele aproximou sua boca da parte interna da minha coxa, beijando-a. E depois, vi estrelas. Sua boca sugava meu clitóris e às vezes suas lingua percorria a minha entrada.

Eu estava louca. Meus braços tremiam como bambus e eu gemia alto. Estava com medo que pudessem nos ouvir, mas depois esqueci isso. A lingua de Malfoy parecia limpar todo o liquido que antes saía de mim. Sua mão subiu até meu seio e ele começou a massageá-lo, aumentando o meu prazer. Como que tomada por um espasmo, eu enfiei meus dedos nos cabelos loiros de Draco e os puxei levemente. Quando ele se levantou, sorrindo satisfeito, provavelmente por me ouvir gemer daquela forma, ele tirou sua calça e sua cueca, ficando completamente nu.

Não tive vergonha. Pelo contrário... Eu o desejei ainda mais. Digamos que o Malfoy Jr. Era bem grande! Mas isso me fazia querê-lo ainda mais dentro de mim, pulsante. E então, para meu contentamente, ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e eu pude senti-lo na minha entrada. Primeiro a cabecinha, depois todo o resto.

- AAAAH! - não tive como segurar o grito. Uma mistura de dor e prazer tomou conta de mim e eu pude sentir Malfoy completamente dentro de mim. Aquele sofrimento em meu ventre terminara, finalmente. E então, Malfoy continuou parado, esperando que eu me acostumasse com ele dentro de mim. Como um sinal positivo, eu movi o meu quadril contra o dele, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Sorri.

Ele começou a estocar lentamente. Entrando e saindo. E eu gemia, junto com ele a cada estocada. Ele começou a aumentar o ritmo e a força, fazendo-me gemer ainda mais alto. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e ele me penetrou mais fundo ainda. Agora suas estocadas eram um pouco mais violentas e faziam um certo barulho. Os cabelos loiros de Draco estava colados em sua testa devido ao suor, dando um certo charme ao garoto.

- Mais... Mais... Draco, mais forte! - eu gritava. Ele sorriu triunfante, seu olhar gelado e extremamente excitante me fitando. Eu podia sentir seu membro pulsar dentro de mim. Latejava com tal intensidade que parecia que estava crescendo cada vez mais e depois de alguns minutos, pude sentir um liquido quente dentro de mim.

Draco soltou um alto gemido e se deixou cair sobre mim, seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. E para minha surpresa, ele me deu um beijo no pescoço. Mas sem sair de dentro de mim. Seu membro, de alguma forma, parecia pulsar ainda, mesmo que com menos intensidade.

Depois daquele momento caloroso, eu não me senti envergonhada. Draco continuava me provocando, do mesmo jeito de antes e continuava arrogante, frio e nojento, como sempre o achei. Ele era um instrumento sexual. Tudo o que sentiamos pelo outro era tesão, só isso. Depois, na segunda noite de ronda, que aconteceu na semana seguinte, nós fizemos a mesma coisa. E eu sabia que isso se tornaria rotina.

- Tem alguma coisa melhor do que fazer sexo com seu inimigo, Granger? - disse ele, provocante em meu ouvido.

- É claro que tem, Malfoy!

- O quê? - ele disse se afastando, demonstrando surpresa.

- Fazer sexo _duaz vezes_ com seu inimigo.

**FIM!**


End file.
